Marchandises
by Milk40
Summary: Le volume d'appels à Overstock point com augmente à l'approche des vacances de Noël. Qui aurait cru qu'aider un client au téléphone pourrait s'avérer une occasion de faire de l'humour on ne peut moins innocent ? Le champ miné des insinuations est sur le point de mettre Bella dans un fichu pétrin. Ou peut-être que non ? Traduction d'un OS humoristique de GothicTemptress. AH.


**Note de la traductrice : voici un petit OS humoristique de la talentueuse GothicTemptress, que j'ai trouvé opportun de traduire à cette période-ci de l'année, alors que Noël est dans à peine un mois…**

**Les personnages de la saga Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et la version originale de cette histoire s'intitule **_**Merchandise**_**.**

**Note de l'auteure : je blâme mon expérience 'achat de cadeaux de Noël en ligne' avec Overstock dot com, le lundi après Thanksgiving, pour cet O****S****. Tous les produits mentionnés existent vraiment et peuvent être trouvés sur leur site web, ainsi que leur description, les instructions et les prix utilisés ici (en date du début du mois de décembre 2010). Pourquoi s'embêter à changer la perfection quand elle répond à l'objectif de mon esprit pervers ? Voyons voir si le 'Club O' acquerra de nouveaux membres… 0) **

**Résumé : le volume d'appels à Overstock point com augmente à l'approche des vacances de Noël. Qui aurait cru qu'aider un client au téléphone pourrait s'avérer une occasion de faire de l'humour on ne peut moins innocent ? Le champ miné des insinuations est sur le point de mettre Bella dans un fichu pétrin. Ou peut-être que non ?**

_**La meilleure des marchandises retournera sur son étagère si elle n'est pas manipulée par un vendeur consciencieux et plein de tact.**_

J.C. Penney

~oOo~

**Marchandises**

« Merci d'avoir choisi Overstock point com. Isabella à l'appareil. Comment puis-je vous aider ? »

Elle clique sa souris en écoutant le nouvel appelant.

« Oui, Monsieur, nos prix de liquidation sont imbattables. Je suis heureuse que vous aimiez les offres que vous avez vues jusqu'à présent. Y avait-il un produit au sujet duquel vous aviez des questions ? »

Son siège grince alors qu'elle le glisse vers son bureau.

« Je serai heureuse de vous suivre pendant que vous naviguez sur notre site, et de vous offrir un aperçu des produits au fil de votre visite… »

Elle commence à ramasser les crayons éparpillés sur son bureau, les regroupant en une rangée rectiligne.

« Oui, l'aspirateur Dyson DC25 Animal à trois cent quatre-vingt-dix-neuf dollars est une très bonne affaire. Oh oui, _c'est_ vraiment un Animal, avec une succion et un rendement qui vous convertiront à coup sûr. »

Elle songe aux jeux de construction en rondins en commençant à empiler les crayons en carré en attendant que son interlocuteur ait fini de parler.

« Absolument. Avec la technologie de mouvement fluide et l'accès facile à des lieux difficiles à atteindre, vous pouvez être sûr que la succion ne diminue jamais… Oui, il porte très bien son nom. »

Elle se demande silencieusement si le Dyson perdrait sa capacité de succion si on introduisait un rondin dans le mécanisme d'aspiration.

« Est-ce que c'était le seul produit à propos duquel vous aviez des questions ? Certainement, vous le trouverez en haut à gauche, sous la rubrique 'Jouets Hot pour la saison'. On trouve le jeu _Tape-Le _en cliquant sur notre lien 'Jouets et Hobbies' – il y a une fonction pour enlever le son afin d'éviter de déranger les autres quand vous jouez… »

Elle ramasse un crayon sur le sommet de sa pile et commence à le tapoter contre le stratifié de son bureau.

« Eh bien, il y a toujours le jeu de poursuite Hyper Blast Ball. On dit ici que ça peut se jouer en équipes, seul ou en tête-à-tête. »

Elle arrête de tapoter la gomme à effacer du crayon quand son interlocuteur finit de parler.

« Vous aimez les sports nautiques extrêmes ? Oui, c'est situé dans notre section 'Sports et Jouets'… Le Détecteur de métal Treasure-Cove. C'est le choix numéro un des chasseurs de trésors… Je suis sûre que vous serez content de cet achat. Vous pouvez vous le procurer pour seulement deux cent trente-sept dollars si vous l'achetez pendant la Cyber-semaine. »

Elle lit attentivement les spécifications des produits et les points que les employés doivent aborder avec les clients sur son écran pendant qu'elle écoute la personne à l'autre bout du fil.

« Eh bien, il est spécifié qu'il s'utilise dans et hors des endroits humides, et qu'il fonctionne extrêmement bien lorsqu'il est submergé. Il a une sensibilité jusqu'à 20 centimètre de profondeur… »

Sa gomme à effacer s'agite frénétiquement une fois de plus.

« Il est aussi précisé qu'il fonctionne jusqu'à 45 mètres sous l'eau si vous l'utilisez avec votre équipement de plongée, qu'il est facile à manœuvrer avec un niveau réglable de sensibilité et de perception… Oui, monsieur, je suis d'accord… La sensibilité et la profondeur _sont _très importantes, surtout si vous êtes dans une zone d'impact élevé… Oui monsieur, je suis sûre que ce sera _exactement_ ce dont vous avez besoin pour trouver ce que vous cherchez. Y avait-il autre chose… oui ? »

Le bruit de sa gomme se répercute dans l'espace restreint de son cubicule, le tapotage erratique s'harmonisant avec les battements accélérés de son cœur.

« Bon, si vous cliquez sur ce lien, il va vous mener directement au Fauteuil Transat Deluxe Zéro Gravité… Eh bien, il est dit que cette chaise longue est fabriquée en tissu à mailles de PVC durable conçu pour l'intérieur et l'extérieur, et je sais d'expérience que le PVC est très solide… »

Le crayon s'immobilise en l'air alors que sa lèvre inférieure se fixe fermement entre ses dents.

« Hummmmmm, je ne connais pas la réponse à cette question, en fait. Ce genre d'information n'est pas inclus dans notre base de données. On mentionne simplement que cette chaise est construite avec un châssis en acier robuste, donc je suppose qu'elle pourrait supporter ce genre d'activité si… Oui monsieur, je pense que c'est une bonne idée… Il est dit que la capacité est de 135 kilos. Répondriez-vous tous les deux à ces critères si vous essayiez ce que vous suggérez ? Je ne crois pas que Zéro Gravité fasse référence à votre idée, mais ces fauteuils sont en vente à quarante-neuf dollars, et je suis certaine que votre femme appréciera votre ingéniosité. C'est un petit prix à payer pour l'avancement de la recherche, non ? »

Elle rit avec son interlocuteur, se demandant si cette conversation est surveillée par la Direction.

« Bien sûr ! Vous trouverez la perceuse à double-tête Dual Drill Max dans notre section Maison & Jardin, sous la rubrique 'Outils'. Nous en avons une en vente à quarante-sept dollars… Les notes du fabricant disent que cette perceuse à vitesse variable avec des têtes rotatives vous permet de commuter entre les forets. Sa batterie possède trois à cinq heures d'autonomie avec une seule charge… Oui, ça a l'air _prometteur,_ monsieur. »

La gomme à effacer recommence à sautiller.

« Le détecteur de métaux ? Laissez-moi regarder… C'est dans la même section que la perceuse, et en vente au super bas prix de quatorze dollars et quatre-vingt-quinze cents. Il fonctionne en mode scanner et il est répertorié comme localisateur de montants, métal et câbles de haute qualité avec un degré de précision élevé… Oh oui, la précision _est_ absolument primordiale. »

Elle est réconfortée par le fait que la feuille de directives des employés punaisée sur le tableau d'affichage au-dessus de son bureau déclare en caractères gras que le client est la priorité numéro un. Elle espère que sa tentative de garder son client heureux relèvera de ces lignes directrices.

« C'est une excellente idée pour soulager son stress, monsieur. On peut trouver la Balle Anti-Stress Cyber Gel sous la rubrique 'Fournitures de bureau'. Ces sphères de cinquante-cinq millimètres de diamètre sont censées aider à soulager la tension musculaire et améliorer comment on se sent… »

Le tapotage de sa gomme à effacer reprend.

« Oui, je suis sûre que chaque femme en a besoin d'une… Je suis sûre que votre femme appréciera une de ces… Non monsieur, je pense que c'est pour usage externe seulement… Je ne vous suis pas… »

Le crayon casse en deux. Sa chaise glisse contre le sol en ciment alors qu'elle croise les jambes.

« Comment… la ferait-elle sortir si… Euh, eh bien, vous pourriez peut-être utiliser votre nouvelle perceuse pour faire le trou et attacher une corde après… C'est une très intéressante… Ok, combien de ces boules voulez-vous commander ? De quoi bien fourrer son bas de Noël… »

Elle s'attend à être escortée hors des lieux à tout moment. La sueur perle sur son front.

« Oui, monsieur, je crois que ces cadeaux rendront ce Noël excitant et mémorable pour elle. Aviez-vous besoin de mon aide avec le processus de paiement ? Oh, ça m'a fait plaisir de vous aider. Joyeux Noël et merci d'avoir fait vos achats chez Overstock point com. »

Le bruit de pas lourds se précipitant vers sa section peut être entendu à travers la zone du centre d'appels de l'entrepôt.

« Mademoiselle Swan ! »

Elle retire son casque d'écoute et commence à taper sa tête contre son bureau en signe de frustration. Au moment où le directeur atteint son box, les autres employés sont aux aguets, et ils montrent leurs têtes au-dessus des cloisons de séparation pour essayer de mieux voir.

« Maintenant, Mademoiselle Swan. Venez avec moi. »

Il marche rapidement à travers l'entrepôt, entre les rangées imposantes de produits et de boîtes empilés verticalement jusqu'à dix mètres de hauteur. Elle essaye de suivre son rythme, mais ses longues enjambées rendent la chose impossible à moins qu'elle ne se mette à jogger.

Elle pousse un cri quand il arrête et se retourne brusquement, la forçant à entrer en collision avec sa poitrine.

Son visage est rouge de colère et ses yeux ne sont plus que deux minces fentes.

« Vous réalisez, Mademoiselle Swan, que chaque appel téléphonique arrivant dans ce centre d'appels est surveillé et enregistré ? »

Elle hoche la tête pour montrer qu'elle comprend.

Il attrape son bras et la pousse contre les boîtes empilées le long de l'extrémité de l'allée, attaquant ses lèvres avec les siennes. L'intensité de leur baiser ébranle le contenu à l'intérieur des boîtes, leur rappelant l'endroit où ils se trouvent.

« La sensibilité et la profondeur sont importantes, Isabella ? Tu connais d'expérience la solidité du PVC ? Un petit prix à payer pour l'avancement de la recherche ? De quoi bien fourrer son bas de Noël ! »

« C'était _ton _idée que j'honore ma part de notre pari en travaillant ici pendant la semaine la plus animée de l'année ! Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu as choisi _ça_ comme moyen de faire payer ta _fiancée_ quand je pense que tu aurais pu être tellement plus créatif ! »

Son murmure est doux, lui chatouillant l'oreille.

« Il se trouve que le son de ta voix m'allume… »

Il saisit son poignet et la tire loin des boîtes, la conduisant dans une autre zone obscure de l'entrepôt.

« Où m'emmènes-tu, Edward ? »

« Trouver et tester cette chaise anti-gravité ! »

**~ o ~ O ~ ****FIN ~ O ~ o ~**

**Comme toujours, je dis un gros merci à ma correctrice mlca66, et puissiez-vous faire vos emplettes de Noël dans la joie et la sérénité :0)**

**Milk**


End file.
